


Kiss Me, Stupid

by skysedge



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skysedge/pseuds/skysedge
Summary: Sat on the roof of a ramshackle Spikemuth bar, Marnie waits for Gloria to kiss her.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Kiss Me, Stupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffybun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybun/gifts).



> Hello fluffybun! Your prompts for these two were so sweet, I hope you like this little fic!

Sat on the roof of a ramshackle  Spikemuth bar, Marnie waits for Gloria to kiss her. 

It’s the perfect spot for it. This high up, the glow of neon lights from below illuminates the area in soft rainbow hues and the familiar thump of distant music carries on the air. The flat portion of roof they’re on is small so they have to sit close together, shoulders brushing, close enough that Marnie can smell the light floral perfume Gloria never admits to wearing. It’s...nice. Marnie would never say it aloud but it’s about as romantic as it’s possible for  Spikemuth to be.

Gross. She’d never thought about such things in her life until Gloria came along. Sweet, bubbly Gloria with her stupid floppy hat and fluffy hair and radiant, infectious smile. Earnest, hard-working Gloria who always does her best and makes it impossible for Marnie to be mad about her becoming Champion. Simple,  _ stupid  _ Gloria who has been showing up in  Spikemuth every few days for months ‘to hang out with my bestie’ and who thinks she’s being so  _ subtle.  _

For Marnie, it’s a crush that had grown gradually. It had taken her weeks to stop saying things like  _ Why would you  _ _ wanna _ _ hang out somewhere scuzzy like this, weirdo?  _ and start greeting Gloria with a smile and a  _ I’d missed you, loser.  _ By now she’s wearing a dumb apple-shaped pendant necklace Gloria had given her and looks forward to their hello and goodbye hugs whenever they meet up. She wonders if it’s the same for Gloria, if she’s feeling the same impatience Marnie is. 

She’s certain that Gloria understands where they’re at as well as she does herself. How could she not? There’s been so many long stares between them, too many lingering touches, too many  almosts and what-ifs. But  tonight it feels...right. They’ve been sitting in comfortable silence for a while and although it’s lovely, really it is, Marnie wants more. She’s ready for more.

She sneaks a glance across at Gloria. The other girl is smiling, looking out at the lights and swinging her feet where they jut out over the edge. She’s so effortlessly cute it makes Marnie’s heart flip. Still, she doesn’t seem as if she’s about to do anything to change the status quo. Marnie watches her a moment longer before giving a quiet sigh and taking matters into her own hands.

“Stupid,” she murmurs, resting one of her hands over one of Gloria’s. 

The other girl is motionless for a moment but then she turns her hand upwards, laces their fingers together. 

“Aye, but it takes one to know one,” Gloria says softly and flashes Marnie a nervous smile.

Marnie’s heart is racing as if she’s been running. More than, in fact, and she thinks vaguely that even though she’s physically fit in matters of the heart she’s woefully inexperienced. But that’s fine, too. She hadn’t thought she’d wanted to hold hands with anyone before Gloria. She had always had to force the idea of it. Holding hands with Gloria feels natural, as does the way they shift closer together little by little, turn away from the lights to look at one another instead.

Now that Marnie’s taken the first step, Gloria seems confident to lead. As she leans in, Marnie can’t help but think that she has very pretty eyes, like jewels really, and that it will be a shame when she closes them. Of course, she forgets about this completely as Gloria’s nose brushes against hers and her heart leaps into her chest, her own eyes closing reflexively. There’s a prolonged moment of tension, a dizzying sensation of being on the edge of a precipice far higher than the roof, and then Gloria closes the distance between them and presses her lips to Marnie’s.

Her lip gloss tastes like cherry. Suddenly Marnie loves cherries more than anything. 

It’s barely a kiss, really. Just a lingering brush of lips, squeezing each other's hands so tight it almost hurts. But it changes everything. Marnie feels as if she’s floating when Gloria finally pulls back enough for them to share a stupid dazed smile.

"You know,” Marnie says, her voice low. “Piers told me that your first kiss is always really shit."

Probably not the right thing to say. Gloria doesn’t seem to mind. She gives a light, musical laugh, colour high in her cheeks.   
  
"Was he trying to put you off,” she asks. “Or does he have some traumatic first kiss story, do you think?"   
  
"Probably both,” Marnie answers. “He's wrong anyway."

Gloria’s looking at her with such warmth that it makes her own blush deepen, like she’s something precious instead of a dumb kid who can’t stop talking rubbish.   
  
"So, what you're saying,” Gloria says slowly. “Is that kissing me isn't shit? High praise, coming from you."

Marnie reaches up to gently smack her in the arm for that but she’s smiling anyway.   
  
"And I mean it, too,” she says before hesitating. “Wanna do it again, maybe?"

Gloria puts an arm around her and leans back in, her eyes sparkling with both mischief and joy.   
  
"You bet your wee cotton socks I do."

She’s irritating, and funny, and sweet, and  _ perfect,  _ and none of those first kisses are shit at all.

It’s the perfect spot for a first kiss. It’s the perfect spot for, just maybe, falling in love for the first time.


End file.
